


We Need to be Quick

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Gabriel, F/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You didn’t have much time. The boys would need you soon or someone could come in, and you definitely didn’t want to be caught up in the middle of an orgasm.(Square Filled: Free Space)





	We Need to be Quick

You couldn’t take it any more. You just couldn’t.

With all the hunts and the mess you were in, you and Gabriel hadn’t had much of the proper time to enjoy each other again. Since he was back, you were together the most time possible, but it was hard with everything that happened most of the times.

“Turn around,” he whispered. “We need to be quick.”

You complied with no protests, and Gabriel pushed you until you were facing the floor and our ass was up, using his grace to push your panties down.

You didn’t have much time. The boys would need you soon or someone could come in, and you definitely didn’t want to be caught up in the middle of an orgasm.

Your angelic boyfriend entered you in a single fluid movement and your lips fell open in a short moan before his hand covered your mouth.

“Shhh… Show daddy what a good little girl you can be,” he instructed, wrapping a hand around your neck to steady you. “Don’t make a sound. We don’t need anyone snooping around to see what we’re doing.”

You closed your eyes, holding back an even louder moan when he used his other hand to toy with your clit. With all of the built up, it was hard not to feel yourself close to edge too quickly.

“Harder,” you whimpered, trying not to make too much noise. “Please, daddy, fuck me harder.”

Gabriel didn’t disappoint you. His hips slammed into yours, and you used the wall by your side to support your weight when your orgasm finally hit you.

“Good girl,” he groaned. “Fuck… Gonna cum inside you.”

You only closed your eyes, enjoying the after waves of your pleasure and he spilt inside you. The two of you took a moment while you restored your breath, and his lips touched the side of your face affectionately.

“You okay? I didn’t go too hard?” he questioned.

“You were perfect,” you turned, giving his lips a peck. “Don’t worry.”

Almost like they knew you were  _just done,_ you heard a knock on the door and Sam’s voice raising on the other side.

“Come on, we need the two of you over here.”

You sighed. At least he had the decency of knocking.

“We are on our way.”


End file.
